TRADUCTION: Haut de la chaine alimentaire
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: On a parlé. La mafia a découvert où étudiaient Tsuna et ses gardiens. Conséquence, il y a une foule de nouveaux élèves tous dévoués au Juudaime Vongola. Tous très protecteur aussi. (Le OC, c'est les nouveaux étudiants. Et le genre famille c'est la famiglia.)
1. Mort et arrivé au paradis

**DISCLAMER: Cette fic est une traduction de la fic "Top of the food chain" de SkyGem écrite en anglais. Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Les Ocs appartiennent à SkyGem, la traduction est de moi.**

 _Résumé: Lors de sa première année au lycée l'emplacement de Tsuna, dixième parrain Vongola devient de notoriété publique parmi les Vongolas. Provoquant une vague d'étudiants de transferts. Le jeune Decimo s'est un peu calmé durant les deux dernières années. Alors quand il revient au lycée après une absence de deux jours il prend tout avec calme (où ce qu'il semble). Cette fic est issu d'un défi de suzuKHRaddict98 à propos de l'entrée de la mafia en cours._

* * *

-Minna-san. Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter trois nouveaux étudiants de transfert. Fut la première chose que dit la professeur lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la classe ce matin.

Et comme elle avait fini de parler, trois étudiants étrangers entrèrent dans la classe. Tous trois étaient des garçons.

-Salut tout le monde, mon nom est Vulpe Alexander et je fais parti des Vongola. Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour servir le Juudaime et lui donner toute l'aide dont il peut avoir besoin dans sa vie de tous les jours. Ce qui signifie qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous dépendez tous de moi. Dit le garçon le plus grand il avait les cheveux mi-longs tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval. Les yeux bleu foncé comme l'océan et un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Il y eut des murmures appréciateurs venant des filles qui étaient tellement en transe face à ses beaux regards qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Au contraire tous les garçons le fixaient se demandant qui il pouvait être pour se croire leur chef à eux tous. Mais ils avaient trop peur pour oser le dire.

Enfin tous sauf Hayato.

Il y eut un grognement venant dudit délinquant et les yeux de tous se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

-Comme si Enfer, quelqu'un comme vous pouvait être à la tête cette classe, gamin. Je ne veux pas savoir qui vos parents peuvent être parmi les Vongola mais il est certain qu'ils ne sont pas assez gradés pour pouvoir _me_ donner des ordres.

Alexander ricana à ses paroles:

-Oh, il semblerait que le petit chiot est en trein de devenir arrogant. Juste parce que vous êtes arrivés en premier ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez prendre le commandement! C'est la survie du plus fort ici et même si nous sommes de la même famille cela ne veut pas dire que j'irai gentiment avec vous quand il s'agit d'obtenir des faveurs du Juudaime! Quoiqu'il en soit le fait que je ne vous reconnais même pas signifie que vous n'êtes pas très élevée dans la chaine alimentaire.

-Pensez y à nouveau. Grogna Hayato toujours penché en arrière sur sa chaise, les jambes posés sur le bureau, pas le moins du monde inquiet. Je suis Gokudera Hayato.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que les yeux des trois étudiants de transfert ne s'élargissent et avant que quiconque ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Les deux qui devaient encore se présenter se mirent à genoux sur le sol devant le bureau d'Hayato. Leurs yeux remplis de petites étoiles.

-Gardien de la Tempête-sama! Ont-ils dit tous deux à l'unisson des queues de chiens (imaginaires) battant joyeusement derrière eux dans la joie.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Alexander réagit et s'agenouilla au sol accomplissant un dogeza et demandant le pardon d'Hayato d'une manière étrangement similaire à celle que l'argenté avait utilisé pour s'excuser auprès de Tsuna.

-Je suis désolé pour mon comportement grossier. S'excusa Alexander, sa personnalité complètement différente de ce qu'elle avait été. Si j'avais su que la main droite du Juudaime se trouvait dans cette classe je n'aurais jamais parlé ainsi. S'il vous plait pardonnez mon indiscrétion.

Avant que Hayato ne puisse dire quoique se soit, il y eut un rire familier et tout le monde se tourna vers l'auteur: Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Demanda l'un des étudiants de transfert il avait les cheveux blonds pâle vraiment en désordre et les yeux foncé.

Ce qui entraina que Takeshi ria encore plus. Et il bafouilla:

-C' c'est juste que A... Alex-kun avait l'air si... tellement comme H...Hayato quand il s'est excusé que... Je ne pouvais juste pas.

L'étudiant de transfert blond commença à se fâcher et regardant Hayato il demanda:

-Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe pour vous, Gokudera-sama?

Tout en claquant sa langue de façon irrité, Hayato répondit:

-Autant j'aimerais honnêtement cela autant vous ne pouvez pas. Ce Yakyuu baka est Yamamoto Takeshi.

Les yeux des étudiants de transfert s'écarquillèrent pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui et cette fois ce fut au tour du blond de se mettre à genoux devant le bureau de Takeshi.

-Moi, Aquila Emilio. Je suis grandement désolé de vous avoir insulté. Gardien de la Pluie-sama.

Takeshi fit un geste de la main de bonne humeur. Se contentant de rire il dit:

-C'est bon c'est bon et avant que vous ne continuiez et ne l'insulter elle aussi. Je soulignerai également que la jeune fille avec le cache oculaire qui est assise derrière est Dokuro Chrome.

La dite jeune fille rougit en entendant son nom et regarda timidement maudissant son compatriote gardien d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle.

Et comme prévu les étudiants de transfert lui ont fait le même accueil qu'ils avaient fait aux deux autres gardiens. Pleurant joyeusement:

-Fille gardienne de la Brume-sama.

-Je me sens comme si j'étais mort et était allé au Paradis! Cria le dernier étudiant de transfert dans la joie. Il avait de longs cheveux rouge vin tombant en cascade sur ses épaules tel un rideau de velours rouge. Son apparence était assez sophistiqué. Marquée seulement par son sourire enfantin et ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Nous sommes dans la même classe que non pas un mais _trois_ gardien de Vongola Juudaime. La seule chose qui pourrait améliorer ça serait si Vongola Juudaime lui-même était dans cette classe.

Hayato comme s'il anticipait déjà ce qui allait se produire répondit malicieusement:

-Mais le Vongola Juudaime _est_ dans cette classe.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que les trois étudiants s'évanouirent.

* * *

NDA: Je sais que le chapitre est court les prochains seront plus longs.

NDT: Il y'a au total 4 chapitres, aucun n'est "vraiment long"

 **WARNING:** J'ai demandé à l'auteur la permission pour traduire sa fic il y a près de **deux mois** , je n'ai **pas** eu de nouvelles. J'ai choisi de la poster, je ne pense pas que ça la dérangera. **Mais si elle me signale son refus je retirerai cette fanfiction.**


	2. Parfaitement

**DISCLAMER: Cette fic est une traduction de la fic "Top of the food chain" de SkyGem écrite en anglais. Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Les Ocs appartiennent à SkyGem, la traduction est de moi.**

* * *

Les rire hystérique de Hayato et Takeshi ainsi que le rire plus discret de Chrome étaient les seuls sons qui se faisant entendre dans la classe 1-C.

-Ils se sont évanouis. Balbutia de rire l'argenté. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont évanouis.

Takeshi de son siège le souffle court le coupa:

-Il n'y a pas longtemps tu... tu aurais fait pareil, Ha... Hayato.

Hayato aurait réagi s'il n'était pas encore en trein de rire hystériquement.

Cela dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que leur sensei ne sorte de sa torpeur et n'aboie aux trois hilares de se calmer.

Avec un effort certains les trois parvinrent à se calmer. La bouche encore secouée par le rire contenu.

Une fois que tous furent calmé la sensei commenta: J'ai besoin de quelques volontaire pour aider à amener les étudiants de transfert à l'infirmerie.

-Pas besoin, coupa Hayato et la sensei le regarda avec gène et une certaine curiosité. Jetant un regard par dessus sa table à la pile d'étudiants évanouie Hayato commenta: Si vous ne vous réveillez pas maintenant, Juudaime sera très _déçu_ par vous.

Et à la surprise générale. Les trois étudiants de transfert sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

Ce qui a bien sûr renvoyer Takeshi dans une nouvelle crise de rire en voyant à quel point ils étaient loyaux. Mais heureusement il fut cette fois capable de se contrôler au bout de seulement cinq minutes.

Quand tout fut de nouveau sous le contrôle de la sensei, les étudiants terminèrent de se présenter. (Le roux s'appelait Abbiati Alanzo) et ils ont finalement pu commencer la leçon.

* * *

Lorsque le déjeuner arriva finalement et que la classe fut libérée, Alex, Emilio et Alanzo se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le bureau de Hayato attendant leurs instructions.

Hayato attendait également Takeshi et Chrome car il savait que ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il pouvait avoir sans eux.

Quand ils furent enfin là il leur demanda:

-Vous trois, vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui viennent d'Italie vous l'êtes?

-Nan, confirma Alex avec un sourire en dent de scie. Au total, il y a une trentaine d'entre nous qui arrivent aujourd'hui mais il y en aura plus dans les prochaines semaines.

- _Trente_? Demanda l'argenté d'une voix choqué.

-C'est tout à fait beaucoup. Rigola Takeshi, un sourire insouciant plâtré sur le visage.

-C'est pas amusant, baka! Cria Hayato. Juudaime va hurler lorsqu'il va l'apprendre!

-A... ano comment est-ce que vous avez tous pu être transférer ici de toute façon? Demanda Chrome, est-ce qu'il ni a pas une limite au nombre d'étudiants pouvant être inscrit dans cette école?

Emilio haussa les épaules en entendant cela: Il semble qu'un groupe d'étudiant voulait "mystérieusement" être transféré à Kokuyo high et autres écoles. Ils nous ont laissé venir.

La façon dont il a levé les mains pour mimer les guillemets prouva qu'il n y avait rien de mystérieux. Et Hayato grogna alors qu'il laissait retomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Ne remarquant apparemment pas la détresse d'Hayato, Alanzo s'éclaira soudainement:

-Ah oui! Si je ne me trompe pas, mon ami des Cavallone m'a dit que lui et quelques autres planifiaient leur transfert ici. Apparemment le Don Cavallone fait toujours l'éloge du Decimo (évidemment) et maintenant ils veulent tous le rencontrer.

Hayato gémit encore plus à cela, imaginant la réaction de son patron bien-aimé apprenant que Naminori High était pour ainsi dire devenu un lycée pour mafieux.

-Alors, à propos d'étudiant de transfert, environ combien pensez-vous entre les familles alliés et tout il devrait y avoir au total? Demanda Takeshi

Les trois étudiants se concertèrent quelques minutes essayant de trouver un nombre. Et quand ils en ont finalement trouvé un, c'était:

-Environ 150 peut être 200...

Takeshi laissa échapper un sifflement.

-Ça représente environ 1/5 de la population de l'école. Commenta la Pluie ne remarquant pas que son compagnon gardien était désormais proche de l'évanouissement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que fout cette alouette stupide? Grogna Hayato. N'est-il pas supposé protégé "la paix de Naminori"? Ça ne va pas du tout être pacifique avec tous ces aspirants pompeux mafiosi!

* * *

Au même moment l'alouette en question était dans son bureau, expliquant aux nouveaux membres du Comité de Discipline leur emploi.

Chacune des nouvelles recrues le regardait avec une attention soutenue. Et le préfet ne pouvait retenir un sourire.

Quand il avait d'abord appris le grand nombre de mafiosi qui tentaient de se faire transférer à Namimori Hight (l'amour qu'il portait à Namimori Chuu avait été transféré à sa nouvelle école.) il avait été fermement contre.

Après avoir attentivement réfléchi à ce sujet cependant il avait compris que la situation était avantageuse.

D'une part tous les étudiants transférés étaient ridiculement fidèle à son patron herbivore et ne penseraient même pas à le décevoir.

D'autre part s'ils s'écartaient du règlement, Hibari pourrait les punir sans avoir à se soucier d'être arrêté pour homicide... et peut être même pourrait il avoir un bon combat. Ces nouveaux étudiants étaient beaucoup plus intéressant que les herbivores qu'ils remplaçaient.

C'était donc une situation gagnant-gagnant pour lui.

Il avait déjà distingué quelques uns des étudiants transférés, les plus forts les faisant rejoindre son comité.

Oui, aujourd'hui allait plutôt bien.

* * *

Dans la maison Sawada, Tsunayoshi était roulé dans son lit, ronflant doucement pendant qu'il dormait de sa fièvre dont il était victime, ignorant totalement le chaos qu'il trouverait à l'école dans deux jours.

Et son tuteur, Reborn, sirotait une tasse d'expresso à côté du lit de son élève. Un sourire béât alors qu'il regardait son élève dormir.

Son plan se déroulait à la perfection.


	3. Retour à l'école

**DISCLAMER: Cette fic est une traduction de la fic "Top of the food chain" de SkyGem écrite en anglais. Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Les Ocs appartiennent à SkyGem, la traduction est de moi.**

* * *

Tsuna gémit et se redressa quand son corps lui dit qu'il était temps de se lever.

Sa fièvre avait finalement disparu la veille et Reborn l'avait promptement averti que s'il n'était pas à l'heure à l'école le lendemain matin, son programme de formation serait doublé. Commençant avant son réveil actuel.

Et ainsi, avec un peu de réticence, le brun a abandonné le confort de son lit chaud pour commencer à se préparer pour l'école.

Il avait été agréable d'être capable de simplement dormir et de ne rien faire de toute la journée, pour une fois.

Tsuna aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps mais il supposait que retourner à l'école ne serait pas _trop_ mal.

Ses amis lui manquait, même s'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite durant les deux jours qu'il avait été absent. Ce n'était tout simplement pas la même chose qu'être en classe avec eux toute la journée.

Et il était inquiet pour eux.

Les deux fois que les deux étaient venus rentre visite, ils avaient semblé plutôt préoccupés, comme s'ils étaient inquiets pour quelque chose.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, Reborn lui aurait dit s'il y avait quelque chose de _vraiment_ inquiétant, Tsuna continua de se préparer pour l'école.

Et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Tsuna était tout habillé et prêt à y aller.

Saisissant à la hâte un morceau de pain grillé, Tsuna se précipita à la porte d'entrée en criant:

-Ittekimasu!

Takeshi et Hayato, l'attendaient déjà dans la rue devant sa maison et Tsuna leur sourit ravi en les voyant.

-Ohayo, Hayato, Takeshi!

-Ohayo Juudaime! Répondit Hayato avec un sourire lumineux sur son visage, le saluant avec un arc à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. C'est bon de voir que tu vas bien à nouveau!

-Ohayo Tsuna, salua à son tour Takeshi, Tu vas enfin assez bien pour que Reborn ne te laisse pas rester à la maison plutôt qu'aller à l'école?

-Merci Hayato. Et oui malheureusement Takeshi. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété les gars!

-Pourquoi tu es désolé? Demanda Takeshi l'air vraiment confus.

-Ouais, Juudaime, c'est _notre_ travail de nous soucier de toi! En tant que tes gardiens mais aussi étant tes amis! Ajouta Hayato.

Tsuna rayonna en réponse. Au fil des années qu'ils se connaissaient, Hayato s'était vraiment décrispé et améliorant finalement une estime de soi, jusqu'à ne plus trouver si incroyable que Tsuna le considère comme un ami.

-Alors, s'enquit le brun, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'école pendant mon absence?

Aussitôt les deux garçons se raidirent, leurs yeux évitant de croiser Tsuna.

-Les gars? Demanda Tsuna commençant à être inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au juste? Y... y a t-il quelque chose de mal?

-Hiie! A immédiatement crié Hayato lorsqu'il vit que Tsuna commençait à être inquiet. Je veux dire... pas vraiment. C'est juste...

-Notre classe a acquis trois nouveaux étudiants de transfert. Déclara Takeshi, son regard était hésitant à croiser celui de Tsuna.

-Oh? Demanda Tsuna, encore confus pour expliquer pourquoi cela avait causé que ses gardiens soient si inquiet.

-Et ils sont de la famille, marmonna Hayato, Tsuna se figea.

-De la... famille? A t-il demandé les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-M... mais, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter! Le rassura rapidement Takeshi. Ils sont tous vraiment très sympathique! Et tous pensent vraiment beaucoup de bien de toi, alors ils ne causeront _probablement_ aucun problème.

Hochant lentement la tête, Tsuna a essayé de faire avec.

-Eh bien... commença t-il essayant de regarder le bon côté, au moins ils ne sont que trois, non?

Au lieu de se presser de le rassurer et de confirmer, à la fois Hayato et Takeshi ont évités de croiser son regard à nouveau et Tsuna laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Combien d'entre eux y en a t-il? Demanda t-il d'une voix résignée.

-Ah... euh... eh bien... beaucoup? Hasarda Hayato, ne voulant pas donner le nombre exact à son patron. Il savait ce qui allait suivre après cela, très probablement son précieux patron s'évanouirait.

Tsuna pâlit en entendant cela.

Si c'était assez pour que son gardien de la tempête normalement très confiant aussi nerveux, alors ça devait être beaucoup.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le brunet essaya de se préparer à ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Alex venait d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'école quand Il est arrivé.

Les gens ont commencé à se tourner et avaient l'air de saluer quelqu'un derrière lui et tout d'abord l'adolescent ne pouvait pas penser à ce qui les faisaient réagir comme ça.

Puis il se retourna et s'évanouit presque à ce qu'il vit.

Là, pas plus de dix pieds (ndt: 3 mètres) derrière lui, étaient le gardien de la Pluie et le gardien de la Tempête, flanquant un brunet que Alex n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Le brunet était plus court que les deux gardiens et ses cheveux doux brun flottaient et se collaient partout. Ses yeux bruns chaud étaient la teinte exacte ombrée de ses cheveux, une couleur chocolat au lait et il avait un air de chef de file qui se dégageait autour de lui.

Un large sourire sur le visage, Alex trébucha presque sur lui même dans sa tentative d'approcher son chef.

S'arrêtant à quelques pieds, l'adolescent salua un plein quatre-vingt-dix degrés en disant:

-C'est un honneur d'être en votre présence, Vongola Juudaime! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et un bon retour à Namimori Hight après vos deux jours d'absence.

Le Juudaime ne répondit pas pendant un long moment et Alex commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il avait offensé le jeune héritier lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce dire:

-S'il te plait ne te inclines pas devant moi.

Alex se redressa aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible. S'attirant un petit rire du Juudaime. Le faisait légèrement grimacer.

-J'ai entendu que tu étais dans ma classe? Demanda le Juudaime avec un sourire aimable sur son visage. Vulpe-san, c'est ça? Où préfères-tu Alexandre?

-Quelque soit votre préférence c'est parfaitement bien pour moi, Juudaime! Répondit immédiatement Alex.

Lorsque cela causa un froncement de sourcils sur le visage du brunet, Alex commença à paniquer, pensant qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais les mots suivants du Juudaime le surprirent.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi. Alexandre-san. Déclara le Juudaime. Je ne suis pas encore officiellement Juudaime Vongola et même si je l'étais, nous sommes en ce moment à l'école et tu _as_ le même que moi. Juste appelle-moi Tsuna et tutoies-moi*.

Les d'eux d'Alex s'écarquillèrent quand il entendit ça et il bégaya.

-Veux... veux-tu vraiment que T... Tsuna-sama?

Tsuna-sama lui sourit quand il dit cela, lui donnant un signe d'approbation et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose quand quelques chose derrière Alex sembla retenir son attention.

-Je suis désolé, Alexandre-san*, mais il semble que je dois partir. Dit distraitement Tsuna en tournant la tête vers Alex. Je viens d'apercevoir l'un de mes gardiens de la Brume et je dois lui parler. Rendez-vous dans la classe, ne?

-Hai, Tsuna-sama! Répondit Alex d'une voix enthousiaste, ses yeux brillants d'une manière extravagante alors que Tsuna et ses deux gardiens s'éloignaient.

Alex avait toujours su que le Vongola Juudaime était incroyable, mais il n'avait jamais su qu'il était si bienveillant également. Il avait même été jusqu'à permettre à un humble subordonné, tel qu'Alex lui-même de l'appeler par son nom! Il se sentait tellement touché!

Le Juudaime Vongola était vraiment un homme merveilleux!

* * *

Chrome regarda autour de la salle de classe vide où elle, son patron, Hayato et Takeshi étaient actuellement.

Il y a quelques minutes, elle avait été en trein de marcher vers sa classe lorsque son patron était venu à elle et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui donner un coup de main avec quelque chose.

Et voilà comment ils avaient fini ici.

Se retournant vers son patron, Chrome demanda:

-Bossu... exactement qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici...?

Tsuna lui a donné l'un de ses sourires "de patron" et dit d'une voix polie:

-Je vais vous le dire dans une seconde. Chrome-chan. Mais d'abord... peux-tu mettre en place une barrière de Brume autour de nous pour que nous ne soyons pas entendu?

La curiosité l'écrasant quand aux actions étranges de son patron, Chrome a immédiatement fait comme il lui avait dit et quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé.

Au moment où la barrière de Brume était active. La façade "patron" de Tsuna s'est brisé pour montrer un brun paniqué.

Chrome avait pensé qu'il avait été exceptionnellement bien et qu'il avait été étrangement calme quand il avait vu tous les étudiants de transfert.

L'illusionniste avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été beaucoup dérangé.

Au contraire, il semblait qu'il avait juste appris à mieux cacher sa détresse.

Il avait l'air comme si il était proche de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi et donc très proche de l'hyperventilation, Chrome devina que ça ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il craque finalement.

-HIIIIIIIIIEEE!

Ah, c'était là.

* * *

 **NdT: Évidemment que le "et tutoies-moi" n'est pas dans le texte originel. Mais ça me paressait approprié.**

 **Dans le texte original ce san est un kun. Selon moi l'auteur a fait une gaffe qu'elle n'a pas été corrigée. Kun serait vraiment mal poli venant de Tsuna.**


	4. QUOI!

**DISCLAMER: Cette fic est une traduction de la fic "Top of the food chain" de SkyGem écrite en anglais. Les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à Akira Amano. Les Ocs appartiennent à SkyGem, la traduction est de moi.**

NDA: C'est le dernier chapitre de la fic car c'est la date limite pour le concours. Elle a promis de faire une suite si elle gagnait. Chapitre posté le 30/09/2012...

* * *

-Hiiie!

Les trois gardiens ont couverts leurs oreilles pour s'empêcher de devenir sourd en raison du cri perçant de leur patron.

-Que diable se passe t-il, demanda Tsuna, depuis quand Nami-chuu est-il devenu un lycée pour la mafia?

-Hahaha, rit maladroitement Takeshi, techniquement Nami-chuu n'est pas devenu un lycée pour les mafieux. _Pourtant..._

-Ouais Tsuna-sama, ajouta Hayato, actuellement il ni a qu'une soixantaine de mafieux ici.

-Hiiie! Cria Tsuna à nouveau, qu'une soixantaine? Tu dis ça comme si c'était un petit nombre!

-Eh bien oui, déclara Takeshi, par rapport à ce que se sera... c'est un assez petit nombre.

-C... combien il y en aura? Demanda Tsuna, alors que les couleurs de son visage disparaissaient.

-Hai, confirma Hayato, actuellement, la semaine prochaine il devrait y avoir 200 mafiosi inscrit comme étudiants dans cette école.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que ce fut devenu vraiment trop pour Tsuna. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'évanouit rapidement.

Paniqué Hayato se précipita pour rattraper son patron avant qu'il ne touche le sol et doucement l'allongea.

Avec seulement cinq minutes avant le début des cours, Hayato paniquait: il ne pouvait pas laisser son patron être en retard pour son premier cour depuis son retour mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le réveiller tout simplement. Que diable devait-il faire?

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une balle siffla, juste devant l'oreille du garçon au cheveux argenté pour s'encastrer à un cheveu de l'oreille de son patron.

Hayato se sentit soulagé lorsque celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut en criant:

-C'était pourquoi ça, Reborn?!

-Tu agis d'une manière indigne d'un patron. Répondit l'arcobaleno alors qu'il était nonchalamment assis sur l'un des bureaux, un sourire ornant son visage. Tu devrais être content que Nono a daigné t'offrir quelques mois pour t'habituer à avoir des mafieux autour de toi à l'école avant de faire devenir Nami-chuu un lycée pour la mafia.

-Grand père va QUOI?! Répondit le brun.

Avec un air mécontent Reborn s'expliqua.

-Comme tes gardiens te l'ont annoncé avant la fin de la semaine il y aura 200 mafiosi inscrit à l'école et cela restera ainsi durant exactement quatre mois. Après cela le directeur de cette école sera remplacé par quelqu'un des Vongola et tous les élèves non mafieux* seront expulsés d'ici et cette école sera une école pour les fils et les héritiers de nos alliés et ne t'avises pas de t'évanouir à nouveau.

Les yeux énormes Tsuna hocha la têt, essayant de visualiser le fait que dans un délai de quatre mois son école serait pleine de Hayatos, Mukuros, Bianchis, Enmas, Fuutas et Dinos et autres personnalités mafieuses assorties...

Non pas que Tsuna n'aimait pas sa famille mais la pensée d'assister à une école avec des gens comme ça autour de lui toute la journée... était terrifiante.

En raison de l'arrêt total de son cerveau Tsuna remarqua à peine ses gardiens lui disant qu'il était l'heure d'aller en classe et le guidant jusqu'à la-dite classe et jusqu'à son siège.

Pour le reste de la journée Tsuna était en pilotage automatique. Ne clignant même pas de l'œil à chaque fois que l'un des étudiants de transfert répondait à une question lui étant originellement destinée. Où même lever le petit doigt lorsque qu'ils ont battus quelqu'un pour l'avoir "outragé".

Tsuna hochait la tête en reconnaissance à chaque fois que l'un de ses subordonnés avec un regard de chiot lui lançait un : "Bonjour, Juudaime, j'espère que vous allez bien." Il n'a même pas bronché lorsqu'ils ont commencé à crier auprès de toute personne voulant les entendre que le grand Juudaime les aient reconnus.

Au moment où la journée scolaire était terminée, Tsuna était effondré sur son lit et ses amis tout autour dans sa chambre, le garçon ne se souvenait pas de quoique ce soit qui était arrivé aujourd'hui.

Lorsque le brun est finalement sorti de sa torpeur, Hayato et Takeshi ont dû passer encore deux heures pour essayer de le calmer et d'accepter qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il échappe un jour à la mafia.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana était plus que juste un peu mécontente.

Voir la façon dont les nouveaux étudiants singes avaient traité Sawada avait été suspect, pour le moins et Hana était décidé à aller au fonds des choses.

Sawada bien sûr était extrêmement discret à ce sujet, ses deux chiens fidèles seraient de même évidemment. Mais les nouveaux, ils seraient heureux de dire tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Laissant un sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres au moment où la cloche sonna annonçant le début de la pause repas, Hana s'approcha de celui qui semblait être le chef de file des étudiants de transfert, celui nommé Vulpe.

L'étudiant aux cheveux noir leva les yeux lorsqu'elle l'approcha, un sourire sur son visage.

-Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous Tesoro? Demanda t-il d'un ton enjoué et Hana ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en réponse.

-Juste deux questions. Confirma t-elle.

-Allez-y. Répondit-il son sourire ornant toujours son visage.

-Pourquoi y a t-il tant d'étudiants de transfert et pourquoi semblent ils tous adorer Sawada?

Le sourire enjôleur de Vulpe disparut aussitôt et ses yeux devinrent mousseux comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose en rapport avec Sawada.

-Tout le monde à été transféré ici car nous avons tous découvert que Tsunayoshi-sama va à l'école ici et la raison pour laquelle nous le respectons tant et qu'il est un homme incroyable et qu'il sera un jour le Juudaime Vongola.

Il y avait quelques instant de silence après cette révélation soudaine au cours de laquelle Hana pouvait sentir les yeux des onze camarades de classe encore présents dans la classe qui écoutaient attentivement leur conversation à Vulpe et elle.

-Et que sont les Vongola? Demanda Hana une seconde plus tard.

Roulant des yeux alors que sa voix prenait un ton comme si ce qu'il disait était de connaissance commune.

-Les Vongola est la plus puissante famille mafieuse d'Italie.

Il y eut un moment de silence après que Vulpe ait dit ça.

Puis...

-QUOI?!

* * *

Tsuna était sur le toit en train de déjeuner avec certains de ses gardiens lorsque son hyper intuition le prévient d'un sentiment d'appréhension.

Le brun a pris quelques secondes essayant de penser exactement à ce qui pourrait aller mal (plus encore que ça ne l'était déjà) avant de relier ce sentiment à une personne.

Tournant lentement son regard vers sa tutrice de la brume il demanda:

-Ah, Hum, Chrome-chan. Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Mukuro-kun, par hasard?

Ayant l'air surpris elle répondit:

-Hum, Boss... tu as vraiment une puissante intuition. Mukuro-sama m'a effectivement fait savoir que lui, Ken-kun et Chikusa-kun vont être transféré ici.

Un moment de silence puis:

-Hiiie!

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NDA: La fin est abrupte, désolée mais le principal point de cette histoire était que tout le monde découvre que Tsuna est un patron de la mafia. Désolée si ça déçoit. Si je gagne, vous aurez une suite. PS: elle comportera un certain prince aux cheveux hirsutes.**

 **A ma connaissance (et mon malheur) l'auteur n'a pas posté de suite. Entre 2012 et 2016 elle aurait eu le temps de la poster donc je pense que la fic est finie. (et qu'elle n'a pas gagné)**

* Et là la question que je me pose depuis que j'ai lu cette fic: est-ce que Kyoko (peut être Hana) et Haru sont inclues dans élèves expulsés car non mafieuses où si elles restent car amies, sœur, et au courant? Haru n'était pas dans le même collège mais elle peut être dans le même lycée.


End file.
